roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kin
Kin on the hill.JPG|Kin Reimagined Hill View Kin and Mansion.JPG|Kin and the Mansion in view Fort ruins looking @ kin.JPG|View of Kin at Fort Ruins File:RobloxScreenShot09052014 171252554.png|A view of Kin's Civilian/Industrial district at night. Kin is the largest city in Apocalypse Rising. It has been featured in 3 maps: the Original Kin map, the Kin Reimagined map, and the Kin Reborn map. It is the most zombie infested city with the capability to generate deadly hordes of over 50-60 in the streets. Kin is also considered the most dangerous city in the map, since bandits, survivors and zombies all roam the streets and buildings. The city is made up of many apartment complexes and includes one clinic and a hospital. A transformer unit is found in the city that if activated can provide light on the streets. Union Square is also found at the southern edge of the of the map. Center of the city has high quality loot inside the tents. Kin includes a town hall that overlooks much of the city. Kin contains general stores in which civilian loot can be found and a church on the north side of Kin where civilian loot also spawns. There are two fire stations in Kin that can be used as perfect fortifications and camps, and spawn both civilian and military loot. A police station is found in the city that tends to be infested with a few dozen police zombies, but occasionally provides good weaponry and items. A pretty big bunker is also located on the north side of the city. Kin also contains an industrial side, which spawns generally industrial loot, on the south part of the city. Dangers Union Square Union Square is an area located at the heart of the city. It is a military camp which is surrounded by apartment complexes. The area is extremely infested by zombies and is considered the most dangerous area in Kin. Most players who come to Kin usually try to avoid Union Square since it is surrounded by tall, accessible apartments that look down upon the area, giving bandits a nice view of the whole place. High level equipment spawns frequently here and is a hotspot for bandits. Union Square is also known for hosting the infamous Subject 3 at 0:00 (rare event). It will appear that many black players are teleporting around you, the lights will be red, if the transformer unit is on, and you will be knocked out. When you awaken, you will have lost little to no damage. 'Bandits' Kin is known as a major hot spot for bandits. Apartment roofs provide an advantage for bandits against wandering survivors walking down the streets. Kin also provides many shelters and hiding spots for bandits. Apartments tend to be extremely dark and bandits tend to rest, resupply, and sometimes base in these buildings. 'Subject 3' Kin is famous for spawning Subject 3 in Union Square at 0:00. Kin's every streetlight turns red, and voices such as whispering can be heard. You wont die from encounter, but for first-timer, it's pretty creepy if you didn't know about it. Subject 3 will knock you out, and when you awake, you will have lost little to no damage. Some people mistake this encounter for Patient Zero; however, this is an entirely different event. Whereas Patient Zero leaves you with 1% health, you will not lose much, if any health during this encounter. Patient Zero can spawn nearly anywhere, but the Subject 3 encounter will only happen in Union Square. Also, Patient Zero will only seem like one figure, but Subject 3 will teleport around you, going in circles so that it seems there are many of him. 'Zombies' The spawn rate of zombies in Kin is the same as that of all the other cities. Yet, zombies tend to spawn more frequently in Kin since there are a lot more spawn circles. Typical hordes start at 10-20 zombies. Massive ones can reach up to 60 zombies, which are very common and getting caught in one will likely result in your death. Zombie detection is also slightly higher in Kin, so it is not recommended walk around the streets carelessly. You can easily avoid being seen by zombies by sneaking, and using a melee weapon or suppressor. You can make it through kin with killing just 2-3 zombies, using crouching, going around the outskirts and using a melee or suppressed weapon. As crouching makes you slower, it can be easier for people to see you, and shoot you. However, your chances of being detected by players or zombies are far less when you are crouching. Loot Spawn Kin tends to spawn almost every item in the game, ranging from small fire arms, to military packs. Be aware that you won't be the only one looting the place for its riches. Try to be quick when looting. Chances are, someone will see you and will attack you, so never keep your guard down. But somehow, the items that you expect to be found in Kin (like military items) might be different like just MREs, even if no one looted the whole place. Industrial Kin Industrial Kin is located on the south side of the city. It contains warehouses and buildings that includes vehicle parts and weapons. It also tends to spawn vehicles in its streets for transportation (but start off in bad condition). Plenty of tires, engines, fuel parts and jerry cans are provided. The Bunker The Bunker is an underground infastructure that is home to many dangers, with low levels of military and civilian loot spawns in the bunker. Many players avoid the bunker since it's a major hot spot for bandits, as they tend to camp inside this bunker and will end up killing you if you enter the bunker. Ambushes are common here since the bunker at night time is extremely dark. No zombies spawn in the bunker. In the new update, the bunker has more rooms and hallways, making it even better place to camp and loot. Fortunately, you can't spawn inside the bunker; you will spawn on the hill above it. Trivia *In the outskirts of Kin, there is a street sign saying "PKthunder Dr." PKthunder designed the comic ads for Apocalypse Rising. As well, there is many streets named by game's creators or helpers. *The zombies in Kin have a higher detection radius than the zombies elsewhere, such as Hark or Prison. Ninja is best recommended if you plan to stay in Kin for a while. *Kin is Japanese for Gold, as its high quality loot is like gold, which makes the name fitting. *In Australia, there's a place named Kin Kin. *Kin is the only city with street names on the Kin Reimagined map. * Fackler Road is a location in Kin, the buildings beside it are primarily civillian with the exception of a pale building that only has another appearance in Gexcolo Spur (Kin) and Military Outpost. Each of the four signs for the road has a flower placed on top of it perhaps indicating a place of memory. * Fackler is also jackssmirkingrevenge's last name, a famous roblox ex-admin, who was fired after swearing on a Roblox livestream called The Next Level. * On the new Kin Reborn map, it is now worth looting the apartment buildings as they now spawn military loot. See Also *Hark *Vernal * Kin's Police Station *Kin's Hospital *Kin's Clinic *Kin's Church *Kin's Firestations *Kin's General Stores *Town Hall *Union Square *The Bunker (Kin Reimagined) Category:Major City Category:Long Pages Category:Town (Kin-ReImagined) Category:Changed By Update